Youre Just Another Bite
by IlkaJane
Summary: You're Sick Sick Sick!", Kalma Whipped Around And Out Of Her Family's Life, Something Has Happened And She Needs To Gain Their Trust Back Very Quickly Otherwise She's In Some Deep Blood... My Own Little World, And The Characters Within It!
1. Prelude

PRELUDE

My body felt so undeniably cold, so foreign to me, and out of my control.

Tlo leaned down to my ear, "How does it feel? You feel cold and sick with yourself… Now get up!" Her foot connected with my side and I coughed up more blood. This was not how I was supposed to end, how she was supposed to end.

"Why me?" I pleaded trying to pull myself up on my bloody, weak twigs that I called my arms.

"Because you wretched thing should be burned alive!" She cackled throwing her head backwards, coffee hair falling off her shoulders.

"Yet why give into _Him_?" I was now almost gasping for the very breath that kept me alive, my head down but spinning. At that moment I heard her move to crouch down next to me, outstretching a hand to my chin. Forcing my head upwards my gaze met hers. Her sickly cat green, blue eyes that bore so many years of torture.

"You'll have yours _Dimidium_!" She retracted upwards out of my sight; I was left there then. On the ground of the forest to fend off what ever may come for me.

I made it for the first night, alone and with no disturbances; the creatures of the night, animal or otherwise not brave enough to inch towards my shaking body. It made me want to cry out in terror of just what was going to happen to me. I thought of my brother.

I thought of my other half.

But Death Never Came For Me…


	2. Ch 1 The Outsider

THE OUTSIDER- CHAPTER ONE

_Help me if you can,_

_Its Just That This_

_Is not the way I'm wired,_

_So could you please,_

_Help me understand why_

_You've given into all these_

_Reckless dark desires..._

_The Outsider- Perfect Circle_

"Why are you always complaining, Kalma?" I rolled my eyes at my younger stepsister, Coliare; she was an uber bitch.

"I complain because I always have to be near you," we knew we hated each other's guts, but played nice when we were around the parents; this was not one of these times.

"You should go die in a hole, whore!" She shoved my shoulder, as we were standing in our 2nd floor hallway. The girl standing before me was dwarfed by my size of 5' 11" to her 5' 1". I almost laughed at the idea of her beating me to a bloody pulp as she thought she was going to do. Blonde hair, bright shit brown eyes, and A cup boobs she was hardly anything to look at even, it was funny indeed.

"Back off, Coliare!" I brushed past her, when I felt her bony fingers thread themselves through my dark locks, yanking back hard. I yelped in slight pain, I felt a churning in my stomach as she leaned forward over me. I felt her breath against my face and it smelt awful like sour milk and cigarettes.

"You are just pitiful all the time. Since your Mommy and Daddy left you all alone to die out on the streets. I rue the day that my mother adopted you from that stupid fucking orphanage. How idiotic they were for even saving you disgusting ass." Right then was when she decided in her little blonde head which had almost no brain, to pull farther back on my hair, lets just say I was not in gymnastics… The roots cried out in pain sending their signals to my brain then back, how I hated them right now. My arm was long enough so grabbed the back of her knee and yanked as hard as I could.

She gripped my hair tighter but went down, forcing me to sway and fall on top of her quickly I rolled off. I heard the front door open downstairs, I decided to flee, sprinting into my room I threw open the window. I practically tumbled out of that window with so much force to almost throw me to the small tin roof below me.

This was not going to end well; even I knew that to begin with. I felt it in every poor of my being, the need to end it was suffocating; but what I was ending I had no clue.

My car hit a bump, sending a jittering sound through the piece of shit car it was. The speedometer hit seventy down the dusty back road, I felt good as I had the windows down and my music blaring. No one lived out here anyways, the place deserted after the hack n' slash, Robert Dowerly ran though last spring. He murdered 12 people that lived back in these woods and then when he told the police just laughed it off like it was nothing.

I hit my favorite spot, over looking the lake. I knew I needed to be here to cool off otherwise I would go back home and probably stab Coliare in the temple with a dull steak knife. The thought made me giggle inside for some reason.

Slamming on the brakes I slid into my usual parking place, throwing the door open then again shut with it. I weaved my way down to the rather good size boulder that hung over the said lake. I could hear all the crickets, squirrels crushing underbrush, birds swiftly fluttering about. I smiled only to myself, or so I thought.

"Haven't seen you here in a while?" It sounded like a question but ended up being more of a statement as I twirled around ready for the most unfathomable circumstances. The man before me wasn't anybody I was unfamiliar with.

"Hey Mark, where's Velia?" Mark was a friend of my father believe it or not, and didn't know till after he adopted me that I was Feuer's daughter.

"You needn't be worried, she's not here with me. Coliare told me you ran off when I got in the door, I figured you would be here." He stated calmly, standing now next to me. The man was rather handsome no wonder someone like Velia would fall for him. Tall, fair skinned, honey colored eyes, with a proportioned chiseled jaw, cheekbones, mouth, and nose. He was one of the only ones that I enjoyed to be around even if just for a little bit.

When I was younger he used to tell me stories of my father, how he was brave and unrelenting in his work. Now I know not of my father, I don't want to know anyone more because I fear if I pry too much my picture mentally of him; the good untouched father, would be ruined forever.

"I came here to 'not' stab you daughter…" I knew he wouldn't take offense with it; he didn't even turn toward me and give me a cocked eyebrow.

"She can be sometimes abrasive can she not?" I silently nodded at his slight question.

"I am sorry that you can not currently," he said in an odd tone, "Be with your Feuer. He was would be proud of you now. Now I think we should go back to my home." He turned finally his eyes on me, waiting for my move.

In a way Mark spoke with an older air of authority that was normally non-present in adults that I dealt with. I placed one foot in front of the other and moved towards my car slowly, not really wanting to leave.

On the road home I matched Mark of speed, in horn silence, and music we knew there was going to be some damage when we arrived home. Coliare would've told Velia all about what happened except she probably would've already hurt herself more to show that I did it. I was practically done with this family; it bore me and pissed me off.

Pulling into the driveway was most dreadful, and even worse by the time I pulled my gangly body out of the car. Mark gave a small, very small, smile as we both stepped up to our fate. When we entered house I heard a crack of something resembling a plate snapping half.

"Oh good you're home!" I heard Velia sneer as she rounded the corner to the entrance hall. "Why do you have to be so goddamn stupid!," she reached for my hair but I dodged out of her hands reach. Smirking I stepped back even further…

"You're sick, sick, sick! Just get out of my house," Mark cut her off.

"Don't you think…"

"NO! She's ungrateful, disgusting little twerp. She infuriates me to no end. Did you see what she did to our daughter Mark! DID YOU SEE!" She sneered at me; all the while Coliare smirked behind her deranged mother.

Before much else happened I gave Mark a hug, he wasn't ready for it.

"I'm sorry." I didn't want to cause him any more turmoil between him, his hell spawn, and the snake he called a wife.

This was it; I slammed the door almost off its hinges as I walked out. I dropped into my car and headed to my work; I needed to quit.

A small smile spilt onto my face, I needed this...


	3. Ch 2 Escape The World

Chapter 2- Escape The World

_To escape_

_This world of emptiness and_

_Full of hate_

_Because you'll never forget_

_The only place that we are free_

_Is on this bleeding stage and that's_

_Where I'll be_

_Escape The World- Boy Hits Car_

"Clark?" I knocked on his office door, the bastard better of been here.

"Kalma, I didn't think that you worked today. Otherwise I would be on the floor with you, you know that." He smiled as he pushed himself from the floor where he had been crouched previously.

"Well then I hope you're upset about my decision." I folded my arms across my chest, trying to at least act intimidating, which indeed I did not feel.

"And what would that be? To finally take me up on that offer of dating an older man." He brushed his collar off, right into my face mind you. His crooked smile made me want to puke, while the pungent decay of teeth spilling from his mouth made me want to rip my nose off.

"Never! I have come to quit." My job wasn't huge, a waitress for a creep, Clark, where the pay was a little over minimum wage though didn't make up for him groping you in the back room. I set my nametag down on his desk right as he grabbed my wrist.

"You really think that I will let you go that easy?" He cocked part of his uni-brow. I spat in his face a good loogie, which made me laugh on the inside at how childish it was for me to do but he let go with in a second. It gave me plenty of time to turn and run. It seemed like I had done that a lot today.

I was almost to the parking lot when I smacked into one of my co-workers.

"Kalma, what's wrong?" He seemed to be genuinely concerned, but I knew better.

"Fuck off, just let me go!" I gritted my teeth, in the reflection of his sunglasses I saw my rather feral face. He sprang a foot back from me, fast walking like an old granny in a mall away from me.

I had to get away from here. I really had to, as I pulled myself into my car I tried to think of a place to go.

I would go back to my house at night to retrieve my possessions. I smirked to myself, as I rounded the corner out of the parking lot for employees. My mind was everywhere at once…

Quickly reaching for my phone I had thought of someone to stay with finally, cursing myself for not thinking of her earlier.

"Tanya?" I heard her grumble, she was probably sleeping as I called.

"Yeah hun?" I knew that she knew that I was in need of help, or in trouble. Obviously I was in slight of both.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple of weeks or so?"

"Get your ass over here then, ya hav yerself a place ta stay."

Tanya Raven Lockhart was her full name, she had a draw but yet I couldn't place where she was from. Six foot, 21 years young, burgundy hair with haze gray eyes, and a daughter whom was now 3 of age; Veri.

"Come on in." I hadn't even knocked as she ordered me in.

"Thanks so much T, you have no idea of how grateful I am for you!" I threw my coat, bag, and shoes down next to the couch. Stepping completely into the living room. A small condo was all it was but lovely nonetheless. Tanya had decorated in an eclectic gothic old world look; it fit her so well.

"I'm in the kitchen," I nodded I suppose to myself as I moved towards the voice. " 'Ad to give Veri her snack." She pointed to the small girl sitting in a chair propped up on 3 pillows.

"Ay, Veri how are you?" Tanya's younger replica giggled, kicking her feet in the chair.

"Goo," The D completely silent.

"The doctors all em say Imma bad parent because she aint got enough sense to talk right. I teach er everything I need to. Well ya know the drill, make yerself at home then." I half grinned, when I got a chill down my spine.

"Are you cold?" T disagreed with the statement, when I went to garb my jacket.

"Why you are, I got the heat up ta seventy." I shrugged completely weirded out a little for I am almost never got cold.

"I'm going to go lay down." She nodded waving me off to the small third room that they basically used for storage, but she did happen to have an extra sofa that some how ended up there. I didn't let her see me shivering for I thought she might worry a little bit too much. It was probably the stress; well that's what I kept telling myself. Laying down I wrapped myself in a throw I confiscated from a near by pile in the room.

By now my whole body was shaking uncontrollably I couldn't even think as to why this might be happening. Yet I shoved away the idea to even open my mouth to call Tanya. She was good enough to let me stay; I wouldn't want to burden her even more with just a petty starting of a cold. I held my eyes tightly closed, biting my lip almost in half to keep myself from groaning in _pain. _

Sooner or later I escaped the world to another plane that gave my body little reprieve from the shaking I had to endure.

*(='s dream)

_I awoke with a start, with someone's hand closed over my shoulder. I was still curled on the couch, my muscles stiff from trying to keep the shivers at bay. _

"_Kalma, you must hurry to get up. They need to see you at once, and they are sadly not that patient." I glanced into the eyes of this voice but was met with just fabric of some kind of hood. It veiled the persons face quite well, I could not tell their skin but only by their hands. I nodded and in one swift motion I was pulled up by the draped figure. Scoffing, I did not take well to some one waking me then pulling me from my slumber place._

"_Why pray tell must they see me now?" The person did not answer yet turned from me and was out the door in a mere second; I was quick to follow. They darted down the steps, making almost absolutely no sound. Me on the other hand loudly thudded down the stairs and towards the front door._

_Outside the door a small black car was waiting for us._

_My heart pounded in my chest as I took the few quick steps to the car, then bending my self-sideways to slide in. When I faced the thing that sat next to me, it was folding down its hood. Brown hair flooded down its flat chest signaling it was male, yet when it turned to me it had the most beautiful honey eyes that should've belonged to a modeled women. I knew I gasped even though my human ears did not pick it up, I only felt the carbon dioxide leave my lips._

"_This must be a bit of a shock, but they needed to see you. Your changing seems to come earlier then we thought." The hand that caressed my cheek was warmer then I thought it needed to be, since when I set my bare foot outside the house it was so cold the hair on my arms stood straight up. I pulled my face away quickly my flesh not need be heated by a stranger. My emotions were rather strung high in the air, for my heart felt like it would stop soon and deflate. _

"_Where are we…"_

_The male was fast to open his door, like avoiding my soon to be question. His hand curled around my wrist yanking quiet forcefully; out of the door my body followed._

"_OUCH!" He recoiled with the pained sound, and then his gaze was upon me…_

"_Make no sound, you are yet immortal little one." He spat at me, then moved me forward again by my wrist. I kept my gaze down on my feet shuffling through the muddy grass, making squishing sounds as his were not. Chewing my lip again I tasted blood, from where I probably almost bit it off in my fitful sleep. _

_Not hearing his hiss was my fault, and I slammed into the hard back of my captor. The hiss he sounded was a warning sign of something I was sure of but I did not know for what._

"_Tonight is not the night, my lord I understand…" I heard a bird flap their soft wings and everything went silent, cept for my breathing. _

"_You must go. Be off with you." It was not the golden-eyed mans voice but I agreed nonetheless and turned around as quiet as I could, moving back towards the car. Crawling in the back seat I leaned against the window where I lost consciousness..._*

I knew my shakes had stopped when I woke up, to still dark room and just my soft breathing. My dream was still fresh in my mind, as was the mud on my feet. I slammed my jaw shut as it gaped open, making a rather sickening sound. In between my toes I could feel it squishy and rather grainy.

How on earth could I've gotten this on my feet?

A flash of my dream slipped through my now conscious mind, but I quickly dismissed it. I decided to just go to the bathroom and clean it off. Checking it off just as a, "I was sleep walking and went out the front door". I was more logical then not, and it didn't slightly bother me that I did in fact write it off as just a night walk.

I remembered that I had to get to my house for clothes and pack some of my things, I switched my mode to the current, out the front door I went to retrieve my stuff from that wretched house….


	4. Ch 3 Paralyzer

Chapter 3- Paralyzer

_ Well I'm not paralyzed_

_ But, I seem to be struck by you_

_ I want to make you move_

_ Because you're __standing still_

_ If your body matches_

_ What your eyes can do_

_ Paralyzer- Finger Eleven_

Veer and Tlo watched as the other club goers moved to the tempting beat. The gothic punker "clubies" were in love with the club, which _they_ thought was new.

"I thought this time was my pick?" Tlo complained the eldest of the "sisters", she felt everything was hers and hers alone for the most part. Zeer leaned on the wall, almost blending in with the shadows from her coffin black outfit.

"No, it was mine… Deal with it you always get someone anyways…" Zeer shrugged at Tlo, pushing her self from the wall, strutting towards the mob of people _dancing_ to the music.

The club could be heard from basically blocks away, being one of the loudest in the city. Zeer giggled at the thought, but quickly sealed her lips from any sound. The feeling of warmth she got from this floor of the club was intoxicating to her. She felt invincible which indeed she was compared to the humans flinging about. She could feel her sisters' eyes on the back of her head. Tlo was hot headed, becoming jealous of Zeer abilities more often then not Tlo tried her damnedest to be like her.

A sneering smile appeared on Zeers' mouth as she grabbed the nearest human, yanking his rather toned body towards her slender form. The roughness of the act hit it off with the blonde human male. He was already ogling down the front of her chest. The lace corset she was shrouded in did everything but cover her modestly. The pace in which her hips were already swaying picked up with the beat, the blonde kept the pace easily. He attempted to reach around to her ass and cop a feel, she had nothing of that when she felt his pulse quicken. His desires for her heightened to a sharp point, the lustfulness pouring from him in eager; and she was edging him on. For a split second after she had secured her hand at the base of the back of his neck, she whipped around to glare daggers at Tlo.

Tlo caught her _daggers_, so to speak, with amazing accuracy. The decision to be gone of this place was pleasurable to Tlo. The bottom belly of the club was much better then anything the humans could provide, yet her sister loved to be amongst the mongrels. Tlo had taken one last look at her sister, and was about to head to the pits when she spotted a tall brunette sway to the bar. She was decked out in a crimson halter, an extremely well fitting pair of black denim jeans topping it all off with one strappy pair of Demonia boots. Slowly Tlo crept closer to her, not having smelled this wonderful aroma in so long. She couldn't quiet place it though, it might have been 2 centuries for all she knew since she last breathed in the _breath of fresh air_.

"Haven't seen you around here before," She used her sultry voice that always worked on _them_. The "girl" turned quickly to face her. The blue eyed beauty, was slightly alarmed as she moved her eyes to set on Tlo.

"Oh yeah, this is my first time here." The girl moved to the bar again and away from Tlo. This made her skin crawl no one walked away from her. She quickly thought of a plan to steal the girl down to the depths.

"Well would you like me to show you around there's a V.I.P. longue through those doors over there and its to die for?" She pushed up her trimmed chocolate eyebrow.

That's the moment a guy decided to walk over, Tlo cursed the man under her breath.

"Hey I finally found you!" the said guy threw his arms around the girls middle giving her a sickening sweet hug. Over the brunettes shoulder though Tlo received an icy stare from two red orbs that had before been green. Tlo almost snarled at the _man_ if she could call him that. Swiftly she made her way away, already floored from her sister she did not need the human now anyways.

"Um, thanks. I guess?" The girl smiled a broad one showing most of her shiny white teeth.

"No problem, I could tell that girl could be well a real bitch. Would you like a drink, I promise to not get you liquored up and then drag you to the depths of anywhere!"

The brunette had a sparkle in her eye as she laughed now, "Ok I'll take you up on that drink! Oh yeah I don't tell most strange guys my name but your lucky I guess. I'm Kalma… You are?" Kalma questioned as her and the guy as he used his right hand to guide her to the bar. She knew that she shouldn't drink she was 19 after all but since he was buying, she accepted.

"Kaleb, or Kale for short what ever you prefer." The green gems he called eyes caught in Kalmas peripheral vision. By now they had made it to the counter and nailed to the floor padded stools, which all together made the bar.

"What would you like?" He asked, full pink lips curving into a smile at the end of the question. Kalma had shrugged at this, but managed to pull out of her stupor.

""Uh whatever you think I will like?" She raised an eyebrow at her statement, as well as her predicament if you could even call it one. She couldn't believe that she was sitting with a complete stranger in the rather rave like club. Kale or Kaleb, she couldn't decide which one she wanted to call him quite yet, had muttered something to the bartender. Quicker then most peoples drinks came to them, we got ours. I watched as he passed one of the blue drinks to me, still smiling.

The glass was a bit bigger then a shot glass, I glanced to see what Kale was going to do to drink it.

"Your supposed to drink it really quick, just like a shot." His hot breath hit my neck and ear making me shiver with sweet lust. He made me want to push him on the counter and crawl atop him. My skin was itching to dance and be near to this man.

Something hit me, like I was someone else watching myself commit the act. I threw my drink back, it burned like hell all the way down, but when it hit my stomach it sent me reeling and feeling warm.

"Come here," I had gotten off the stool, backing up then beckoning the gorgeous man towards me with my finger. The look he had placed upon his face was exactly what she was feeling. Following her backwards step to the rhythmically gyrating sea of bodies, all the while his eye locked on hers. Its like they were in deep conversation yet their mouths were not moving.

When we were in the middle of the throng of people I grabbed the back of his neck right where is connected to his shoulders, roughly pulling him towards me. My pulse was racing as I did this, as I could feel his was too. His green eyes were still locked to mine as we swayed. Both of us were practically undressing one another with our eyes.

She was smiling as I followed her, I couldn't even concentrate that much on the music. My body thrumming from the base, and the want I had for her. The hair I wanted to put my fingers in, pull back, and hear her scream my name. A body I wanted so badly to throw on the ground then rake my hands down those curves. When we started to grind together with more force as the music shifted to less bass and faster pace.

Her skin was hot even to my touch, which was rather scorching to the touch to most people. For a second I tore my gaze from her to shift my eyes around the crowd. A dance floor packed with mostly humans was amazing; they wouldn't really suspect a thing. While on the other hand a non-human whatever that person maybe was slightly troublesome. I was not quiet lucky tonight. A woman, looking all of about 24, was staring directly at me from a corner of the floor. A small scent lingering around the air suggested she was of the same coven, if not closer, to the other vampire I encountered shortly before. She knew what I was, sure of it in fact. Especially the way those eyes, those slate blue eyes, cut threw me. I could also tell that she was watching to see what I was up to, she was pro on keeping the humans unaware of any of _us_.

For a show I decided to make the human girl, who was writhing against me, more seduced could you say. Smashing our forms closer, if that was possible, I tilted her chin up kissing down her jaw line. The speed of her heart picked up, the blood flow speeding through her veins. The feeling of it sent my heart thudding against my rib cage in hope of some more then dancing. Sucking in a breath I slowly blew it back out across her feverish skin. The shudder I received this time was simply described as delicious. Opening my mouth I grazed my teeth against her neck now, then licked back up to her jaw. She almost fell like jelly in my arms.

"Are you ok?" I knew there was a slight laugh in my tone but I knew she was also feeling a little silly after that shot.

She graced her features with a wide smile and nodded, pulling one of her own tricks out of her bag. Her small hand ran down the front of my chest. I was upset, should I say, that I had a stupid shirt on. That hand of her was close to the rim of my pants, one finger curled over the edge, I practically lost my self-control. Dragging her to the depths was one of the things not on my to do list, especially right now. In with another breath and out again on her neck.

She was at the point where I could ravish the angel out of that body and she would not give a single damn about it.

"You can do this to me any time." She giggled a little at the end of this sentence, her sweet breath reached my nose before the words hit my ears. It seemed like she could hear my thoughts, yet she was only human. Shaken up a bit, it was after 2 am now and 8 songs with her, she should be getting home.

I nodded then asked, "Do you have some one with you tonight?" No was my response and I spun her 'round so she was facing forward. Walking her off the floor, guiding with my body.

I hated of the thought of leaving the beauty but I knew I had to.

"Let's get you home then, Kalma." I had to pat myself on the back for remembering her name, since I hadn't all the others.

"You don't have to, I'll get a cab" We had walked out side, humid and stuffy it was, the music you could hear though.

"No, it was I after all that got you that drink. I will go get my car."

I watched him run off, actually whom am I kidding I watched his ass run off. I laughed at my self, out loud mind you, though you couldn't really hear because of the club.

Seconds later a cherry red, '69 Chevelle came round from behind the building. He got out and opened my door for me while I clumsily climbed in. Calmly he walked back to the drivers side, got in and then swerved off. I glanced over at him, a small impish smirk was plastered to his features. The seats were leather and I was rather tired. That did not mix to well, at all. All I could think as I fell asleep was 'I hope T doesn't get pissed at me'….


	5. Ch 4 Spellbound

Chapter 4- Spellbound

_Tell me who you are. _

_I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me  
Everywhere I go I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me_

Spellbound- Lacuna Coil

"Crap, crap, crap." Kale said aloud to himself. He had not wanted her to be with him any longer, he didn't even trust himself alone. He needed to get out before he ripped a chunk of flesh off her. Thinking quickly on his way home, since she never had told him where she lived, he punched in his home number.

"Hello Sir, why so late calling?" Hess questioned in his normal proper tone, mine was anything but at this moment.

"You got to be outside and waiting to get the car, alright?" I was close to my driveway and the second I put this sucker in park, I was going to be out of it. My eyes already flickering with blacks specks dancing in the edge of my vision, I saw my gate. Making a sharp right I sped towards my front door. My heart thudding in my chest I was taking shallow breaths, throwing the car into park after slamming down on the brakes, I was out of that car like I promised.

I was lost to the darkness then for at least 6 hours, till dawn….

Slowly I opened my eyes, awakened by dim chattering, like when you leave a TV on 1 for volume but you can still dully hear it. I blinked a few times, my eyes being slightly crusted shut wasn't such a good feeling. Just a minute later I received glimpses from last night after the club.

I was mumbling to a man, who had graying hair, up some stairs and through a door. This was not Tanya's house; obviously I knew that when I first awoke to a _soft_ sleeping spot. The sheet that I laid under only one, since it was quiet warm, was softer then soft. I wanted to curl into a small ball and lay there for the rest of the day. Shit Tanya,

Immediately I was up off the bed, when I looked down at myself, all I had on was my bra and underwear. Seeing that I might want to just stick to the room I searched for a phone. Luck was not on my side, so beginning to be pissed off just a little; I threw around most everything looking for some kind of clothing. No such luck, it seemed I was in a spare bedroom, holding nothing but air in the drawers and closet. I spotted a door I didn't check right away and it turned out to be a bathroom. Since there was nothing else I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me.

So much for finding clothes, I laughed at my thought.

Going back towards the door I had previously checked for clothes, to find out it was to the hall. Gingerly I sat one foot out of the door, peering both ways. All I saw was dark maroon walls with lush oriental carpeting. I stepped out completely letting the door swing more open after me just in case I would have to dodge back into the room. A few steps from the door I glimpsed an old Victorian style picture of a women, I smiled, she looked familiar. A turn to the right was up ahead in the hallway; this is where I heard the voices coming from. I clung to the wall right before the corner.

"She doesn't know…"

"Did she?"

"Well I have to take her back home, now or later?"

Rustling ensued the voices and I started to book it back to my room. I turned so fast my hair hit my eyes. I felt like a little child again when I would get scared of all the monsters and hide under my covers, as I dived in the room scrambling under said covers. I laid there for no more then 5 seconds when I realized that I had left the door open just a little. I panicked a slight and leaped out of the softness and slammed the door. That probably wasn't a very slick move on my part. Not even 30 seconds later now the door opened again. I peered over the cover. A small gasp might've escaped my lips but I couldn't tell my heart was pounding way to loud for me to hear anything but it.

The guy who walked through into the room was the one from last night. I felt so stupid, like a child again. This wasn't good at all; or so I thought. His smile he gave me was one of concern rather then agitation.

"It's ok," He held up his hands like I was some wounded animal ready to pounce on him. He gracefully, for a guy anyways, walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. 'What an odd thing to do with a person you don't know' I thought blinking a few times at him.

"Listen, its ok, that well you fell asleep. It wasn't like I was going to dump you out of my car in the middle of the night for a pretty girl like you to get snagged up and raped." He said all of this one breath, like it had happened before, for all I knew it might have happened before.

"Where are my clothes?" I could think of anything better to say to uh, Kale…

"Oh you kind of got sick last night, you might not want them back. I have some of my clothes you can have and when I drop you off you can just give 'em back to me." He cocked one of his eyebrows and even though this was not the moment to think he was sexy in the least bit my mind did anyways.

"Um, ok."

"What's wrong?" He shifted so his torso was leaning closer to the bed, one hand supporting his weight.

Then the words just spilled from my mouth, "First the fact that I even went to that club, drank. Which mind you a… uh, attractive guy, bought me then offered me a ride home. I fell asleep in his car like a little child who fell off a sugar rush. Sleeping in his spare bedroom, to only awake to be almost nude, then he offers me his clothes to go home. Oh yeah but he'll wait for me to change clothes when he takes me to my house, I mean wherever that is!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. He started chuckling; of all things he could do at that moment he started chuckling.

"Ok I will give you that I never thought of what I did in that point of view." He smiled with that and got up. "

"I will be right back with those clothes then after you dress you can tell me where you live, Kalma." He was out the door in mere seconds, closing it rather softly. Despite the awkward situation he had seemed at ease, not me though, I on the other hand had her heart pounding right into her ears. 

In a few minute he had returned with a pair of ripped denims, a simple slim fit black t-shirt, and even brought my heels back in. I was dressed in another few then curtly followed him down the stairs out to a garage. In there was the Chevelle from last night, along with a slew of others. He pulled me, by the elbow, towards a H3 Blue Hummer. I took in the surroundings of the house, a long beautiful driveway lined with all sorts of trees. I could see a small pond in the back yard; he probably owned acres of this land.

I glanced over towards him probably for the thousandth time in a matter of a few minutes. It was like I was spellbound, I couldn't take my eyes off him for mere seconds without wanting to look back.

"Kalma, um would you like to tell me where you live?" We were already driving back down the road towards the club; at least I kind of knew where we were.

"Uh her address I believe is 28 Wearliter Rd, it's in the city. Well on the outskirts kind of." I felt as if I was stuttering over my words, I had truly never done that besides for my first crush.

"Her?" He snuck a look towards me.

"Yeah, I just moved in," I nodded to myself inside my head, "recently with one of my friends and her daughter."

"Oh," was his simple answer, my heart sped up. My Mind attempting to think of what _he _was thinking.

….

Heat in me rose as she uttered the words, _"…her address…"_ my throat had clenched. I felt as something tore, like the whole dance between us last night was only met with a cold shoulder on her end.

But thank the heavens she had clarified. Her friend. It was just her friend I had to keep reminding myself. She seemed impatient though as we got nearer to the address she had told me. I kept looking at her, so possibly see her glance away but I found her glaring out of the window. I was just hoping that she didn't hate me. Especially since I had thought of a way to see her again. The clothes that I loaned her she could either _have_ to bring back because I casually have to run off. Or I would say tomorrow I would come back and pick them up. Yes the first one seemed wondrous yet I didn't want to be rude maybe I would come back to… No I would offer to meet her some where for lunch so she can give them back to me. Yes that would have to do…

After she was binding me to her, with her own kind of spell…


	6. Ch 5 Chelsea Smile

Chapter 5- Chelsea Smile

I've got a secret.

It's on the tip of my tongue.

It's on the back of my lungs.

And I'm gonna keep it.

I know something you don't know.

_Bring Me The Horizon- Chelsea Smile_

When we arrived at the condo, I heard Kale exhale a really long breath.

"Ya, ok there?" He nodded before he whipped out a cell phone form his pocket.

"Shit." He looked at me and then back at the phone. "Sorry I can not wait for you to change out of my clothes. Would you mind writing down your number so I can get a hold of you for the clothes back?" He had pulled a pen out of nowhere, then held out his left hand like we where in high school again.

"Uh, sure," I forced a smile, my feelings fell slightly, since I was silently hoping that he was going to ask for my number not just because of his damn clothes. I wrote it on the back of his left hand, made sure I had everything then slid out from the hummer. I went to step closer to the door in the drive, instantly; he was in front of me.

"I'm sorry if this is slightly awkward, and that I have to run off." He leaned down and kissed me. Not in the cheek, or head, no he fully kissed me, I felt like a giddy schoolgirl yet again.

… … …

"You left her!"

"I did not know who she really was; as well as what she truly was. Just till this minute that you told me." I sat on one knee, before him.

"I do not want to talk any further. You must see her again, play her human games, but you must see her. Esecks, help him to his deeds." The girl, or whatever she was currently, walked up to me. I shifted my eyes upwards to hers; they were the color of putrefied bark. Her skin had stunned me the first time I had laid my look upon her because it was relatively the same color as her eyes. Long white hair, everything was like it was easy to change color.

My stomach flipped a little as I stood and followed her towards her room.

Once we had closed the door, "How come he is furious with me but he has said nothing about you letting her go from her dream journey?"

"Because he is the one that ordered me to. He foresaw you that is." She had turned away from me eye glancing over an opened drawer.

"What are you looking for?"

"A charm, last night was a very big mistake. We undermined her strength, her scent, on you. This is quite a step on her end though, we are happy she _is_ at this, should I say, stage…"

"Oh," she had turned back to me with a vial, no more then a pinky length, that was red and amber swirled.

"So what will this do again?" I felt like an idiot for asking but it had to be sometime.

"This will suppress your blood urge and the on coming moon heat. Just enough that when you are around her you wont rip her throat out. Though a very good for-warning the moon heat will still hang in you very strong, so if you do bed her then be careful." Her cool hands touched mine as she handed over the small vial.

"So how am I going to carry this fucking thing around I cant just hang it on a necklace and say 'oh yeah sorry I have to have this to not rip your throat out." At this she chuckled a musical, wispy sound that made me almost beg to hear Kalma's voice again.

"You only need it on your person. Like keep it in your pocket for all I care, but be careful because the minute you take that charm off of you all the bottled up feelings will unleash on you so make sure that you are out in the woods somewhere…with _something_ to fuck." I practically snorted when she said this.

"Why does _He _want her anyways?" I had a slightly bad feeling about the whole operation_…_?

"Only he knows, he doesn't tell me everything you know." She smiled warmly, well as warm as she could. Then held her hand towards the door, as to usher me out.

Nodding I walked out, then let my self through the main entrance to the garage. Immediately, from having the charm, my senses dulled significantly. It was extremely odd for me to not hear the birds rustling through the leaves all the way down the drive.

_He_ was completely out of his mind though if he thought I was going to go through hell and back to get her to him. I shook my head as I decided I should head home and clean my self up. Possibly if I was lucky enough straighten things out in my mind, there was a lot of sorting to up in there to do. Plus I needed to figure out when I was going to see Kalma next, my body was telling me soon but I tried to push it away. Thoughts were swirling around as I drove home; after all it wasn't that far away.

When I arrived back at my place Hess was waiting for me, for some reason.

"Sir…" I cocked an eyebrow at him for being so formal right now, it was slightly off.

"Yes?" I threw my keys onto the small table to the side of the main staircase. He gave me one weird look that made my skin crawl.

"You uh, seem different?" I started grinning like a Cheshire cat at his words, the fact that he already could tell the difference the slight lack of confidence in my step, the adjustment in my aura.

"You know the girl that I brought home, by accident?" He nodded his response of a yes. "Well _He_ wants her for something or other reason. He wants me to meet with her again since I now have an 'in' with her as Esecks put it. So she gave me a vial, saying that I had to keep it on me when I was around the girl, uh, Kalma. When I'm around her it seems that her scent and abilities are raining supreme over me. So to dull down the lust and moon heat she gave me this." I held it front of his face so he could take a look.

"Well what are…"

"If you need to go or do anything tonight go ahead. I'm going out for a run, without the vial, and then I am staying in for the rest of the night." I waved my hand as he went to speak. Walking up the main stairs I made it to my room to lay the vial somewhere I wouldn't forget it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where were you last night?" It sounded like she was trying to scold me but failed miserably.

"I went to the club just down the street a ways." Actually quite a good ways down the road but she didn't need to know exactly where it was. I was currently woofing down a sandwich I had time to snag before she found me downstairs.

"I mean where were you when you didn't sleep here?" Damn she was a good evil eye giver. I kind of shrank back into the couch, trying to not look her in the eye.

"You found a guy at the club didn't you? I knew it, I did! So what happened?" I wanted to hide under the covers like a little 8 year-old does when they think the boogey-man is coming through the closet.

"Yes I, well he found me. We danced for a bit and he offered me a ride home. I wont argue with you I was feeling a little tired so I fell asleep in his car, before I had told him my address. We didn't do anything and nothing happened, okay?" I took a quick glance at her expression; it wasn't anything major.

"I just don't want you going out and gettin' killed. So don't do nothing stupid, kay?" I nodded my head like the _good_ little girl I was then munched away on the last bite of sandwich. She didn't need to know that the guy was older, what was the harm there.

Hmm, maybe the fact he had bought a drink for a minor, and then brought her home, ravished her…. Oh wait that last part was a dream, shit.

…

I wished he would just call already I wanted to give him his shit back so I could forget it. Even though he was delectably hot, just perfectly scrumptious in everyway possible. My inner self laughed at my thoughts as I stared at the TV not even noticing what was on. I mean come on a day later and you would at least have the decency to call and say, 'Hey, maybe next week sometime…'. Hell I didn't even care if he would just show up and say he wanted his crap back.

I giggled to myself at how childish I was being.

"Hey Kalma, I think the phone is fer you." I heard Tanya yell through my haze of thoughts.

"Uh, 2 seconds." I pushed myself from the couch in the living room and headed to the kitchen where I had heard her yell from. I nodded to her as she handed me the phone.

"Hello," I said hesitantly.

"I figure I would give you a call today. Hope not too late, that you don't have any plans scheduled for this evening?" The voice was unmistakable, Kale, deep and warming. Though something almost sounded different, it might have just been the phone for all I knew.

"No, no plans. This evening though?" I heard him shuffle something on the other end.

"How does an early dinner sound?" Whoa, that late already? I glanced at a clock and sure enough it read 3:56.

"Sounds good to me, so just bring my clothes then, stuff them in your car?" I heard him chuckle low on his side.

"Yes you can bring the clothes out when I pick you up in…," there was a slight pause in his words, "insert allotted amount of minutes before I head over to pick you up?"

At first I was completely and majorly confused when I finally got it, he was asking if I needed any time to get ready.

"Uh give me like 10 minutes and then you can show up when ever." I hopped up immediately to run up and get into my stuff that I had brought over finally form my house. I felt like I was almost on vacation in a sense that I have been living out of bags for the past week. My heart thudded as I went up the stairs, it matched pace, loud and clear.

"Okay then, just making sure I don't show up and your not even decent." I heard him chuckle slightly. "Well see you soon."

"Yep see ya," I had to choke back a witty comment to that, as I pressed the end button on the phone. Chucking it down upon a pile of shit in the room, I hurriedly pulled something out of my mess of clothes. Looking at all my shit was a pain in the ass since it was messy to begin with.


	7. Ch 6 Truth

Chapter 6- Truth

_If I gave you the truth_

_Would it keep you alive_

_Though I'm closer to wrong_

_I'm no further from right_

_And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me_

_Convinced on the inside, you're so much more than me_

_Truth-Seether_

What I ended up in was a dark blue tank top, coupled with a much-loved black vest. Then a pair of rather fitting black jeans, bottomed with my black wedge heels. I thought I looked rather good as I straightened my hair even flatter then it already was. I couldn't believe I was even giddy about this so-called date, since I was just gunna give him his crap back. On my way down stairs I almost tripped and fell flat on my face, when I glanced up Tanya was right there in front of me.

"I was just about to call fer you, yer guest has arrived," she leaned in closer to my ear, whispering, "Damn, he is sexy…" She leaned away and stepped aside for me to see him.

I wanted to start drooling now.

He looked completely stunning in a plain black, t-shirt, with a pair of light washed jeans. His hair looked slightly darker, as did his luscious green orbs. As I stepped closer I caught something extremely different about the man that had danced with me in the club. He seemed more skittish, more uncertain, less predator now. I shook it off, as I normally did when I had weird feelings that just plain didn't make sense.

"Ready to go?" His smile was warming as I walked closer.

"Yes." Was all I could get out, for the fact that I felt like a giddy schoolgirl and everything else was mushy. For a split second I glanced back at Tanya as she gave me a thumbs up. I sighed and ushered Kale out of the door, shutting it behind me.

"Hope you weren't to attached to the other car, I brought the Hummer this time." Sure enough the black shiny truck was sitting directly in front of us. I didn't notice him shift closer but he laid a hand on the small of my back moving me towards the passenger door. After he shut my door I made quick work to move for the mirror on the visor, like I had felt there the blush sat on my cheeks.

This was going to be along date.

"Well I don't want to be rude, since I know normally the more gentlemanly thing to would be ask the lady where she would like to go; but do you mind if I pick?" His emerald eyes caught mine as I was even more aware of the still rising heat in my cheeks.

"Be my guest. You are the one driving." I beamed a smile then broke our gaze, I didn't want to be tempted…

. . . . . .

… to kiss her obviously wasn't the last thing on my mind. I was hoping that since it wasn't yet even sunset that the moon wouldn't affect me much. This was just a hopeful thought I now figured out.

Nodding I still watched her as she broke our gaze, the blush reddening more so on her porcelain face.

"Well the place I want to take us isn't that much of a restaurant than a bar, is that ok? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I heard her giggle as I glanced over from my view of the road.

"We met in a dance club and you are worried that I will be uncomfortable in a bar?" Her eyes flicked over at me for a split second. Even though my senses were dulled a good bit, I could still feel her apprehensiveness about going out with me.

"I suppose your right." I chuckled, then to cover up the slight silence that I knew would ensue, I clicked on the radio. Forgetting one of my CDs were in there out blared death metal I had listened to on the way here. Quickly I reached for the dial to turn it down.

"Sorry bout probably blowing your ear drums out."

"No, no it's fine. I actually like that song. What's the title of it again?"

"To be in all honesty I have no… What The Hell Granny?" I smashed down on my brakes as an old lady swerved right in front of me.

I wasn't thinking for the life of me, my senses fucked with and I just wasn't thinking. I heard a horn honk behind me, shaking my head I pressed on the gas pedal once more. My heart thudding, I took a glance at Kalma. I could tell she was shaken up a little, breathing a tad heavily, but all right nonetheless.

"Shit, uh, I'm sorry." I kept stealing guilty glances in her direction to make sure she didn't make to jump out of the car, for the fact that we weren't going that fast.

I just had to calm down there was no use for this nonsense, I took a rather shaky breath then let it out in a sigh of relief knowing that we were close to the bar. She didn't say anything, which I thought, was probably a bad sign.

Great, just fucking great… I was going to be a mess the whole time, every time I was with her if I had to keep this fucking charm on me!

As we pulled into a parking space, I quickly turned the car off, shut my door then went to open hers. Luckily she wasn't as fast as me, ha ha, I swung her door open and extended my hand for her to take. A slight smile bloomed on her face as well as a soft pink blush seeped in. My heart rate sped up as I looked at her, then I had second thoughts of taking the charm off.

A long, very long night was ahead of us.

As I wrapped her hand in mine I lead the way to the door, over it was a big green neon sign reading: Bearing's. I felt my step get more solid, this was home for me. My friend, Luk Bearing, owned the bar for well over a century; but it's not like the locals knew that. It was slightly outside of the county, yet a worthwhile drive.

"Come on, I know you will like it!" I leaned down and whispered in her ear as we neared the door. The heat flying off of her had meant she blushed more, which made me smile to myself.

Stepping into the bar was like a step back in time.

It had old oak floors, a jukebox, vinyl booths, as well as worn wood tables and chairs. It hadn't changed since the town outside the city had come alive even before the city did. A fooze ball table in the back with 2 pool tables; which is where most of the smoking was mainly had.

"Food first?" She nodded; the music was rather loud as well as the people that were in the place. Still tugging her by her hand I could feel her heart beat racing in her wrist. Smirking I made my way to the bar…

I let go of her hand as I placed mine on the small of her back, I felt her jump a bit, and then I leaned down to her ear.

"What would you like to eat?" I made sure I lingered there, I was slowly gaining confidence, since it seemed the worse was over tonight.

Using her petite hand she guided my face down to hers, "What ever you're having Kale." Her breath hit my ear and cheek, my heart leeched to a faster pace. I could only gulp, straighten up, and then turn towards the man behind the bar.

"Can I have 2 Bear Burgers, with a large fry, plus a coke," I pulled from my back pocket a twenty handing it to the guy. We stepped to the side before a few seconds later our order came up and we had o find a table.

Since my hands were full, she grabbed my forearm, pulling us to where she wanted to sit. A booth she picked, up against the far wall from the bar, I chuckled.

Setting the food down on the table, "I will be right back." I gave her a slight apologetic look before I turned back to the bar. I wanted a beer, and to possibly see Luk.

"Long time no see…" A hand slammed down on my shoulder, a faint but familiar scent evaded my senses.

I turned and had Luk starring directly at me with his contact blue eyes and smiling.

"Hey, fuck yeah!" I grabbed him into a hug. He was about my height, with long blonde hair, I mean after all he had been growing it out for more then 10 years; it was almost down to the floor.

"Beer." I said to the guy, handing him over 2 dollars.

"So ya here with anyone yet?" I nodded taking a sip off my beer.

" Yeah, her name is Kalma. She's right over there." I motioned my hand in her direction. She was currently picking at the fries, probably wondering why I was taking so long. Her hair was tousled over her one shoulder, looking darker then it was truly since the lighting in here wasn't the best. What her hair wasn't covering were those pink luscious lips, which blood was…

Whoa, where were these thoughts come from?

"Dude, chill. She is fucking hot though. Where did you meet her?" I couldn't help but smirk as the thoughts and feelings came flooding back in.

"You know the old club Base, out on Raiser Rd. Yeah, met her there what, now 2 nights ago."

"Ah, so a club girl, thought you…"

I cut him off, "She isn't a club girl. I even have this charm to keep my lust at bay, and still I get riled up. It doesn't help that _He_ wants something to do with her as well." I sighed, realizing how messed up this might get.

"Oh, just whoa. That's messed up, but you think she is…"

"I don't know. I got to go back I'll talk to you later about it." I stepped away from the bar heading back to Kalma and the table.

I sat down across from her, reaching across and lifting up her head to look me in the eyes.

"Sorry that took so long, met up with an old friend. The guy, Luk, that actually owns this place." She nodded and smiled.

"Lets eat." She pushed a burger to me, and the fries and coke in the middle of us.

"Trust me the burgers are very good, otherwise I don't know if I would come back to this rotten place!" I started laughing; I cut myself off from looking like I total retard when I realized she had started to laugh. Whether she was laughing at me I didn't care, she had one of the prettiest faces when she laughed.

I shook my head of the thoughts, trying to dispel them before I really did decide to throw the charm away and take her right here.

"Wow, this is really good!" She had taken a couple of bites of the burger; at least I hadn't picked something she hated.

With small conversation between the both of us we finished our meal, so far in the bar I was lucky.

"What do you want to do?" I had pushed the 2 baskets to the side with the empty coke glass. I was still sipping on the beer though.

"I don't know what do you feel like doing?" A smirk grew on her pretty face, when she leaned over a little on the table, scooting close to the seats edge. That's when I felt her two legs capture one of mine, slightly shifting me forward on my seat. I could instantly hear my heart rate shoot through the roof. This was not something I needed when I was trying to be a good boy.

The toe of her one heel clad foot slowly moved its way up my leg, arched where my knee was bent then continued to move inward on my thigh. I bit my tongue till it almost bled; I couldn't believe she was doing this. In my mind I was going crazy, she really didn't want this, she didn't know what kind of can o' worms she was opening here.

'_She doesn't want this, she doesn't know, think of something else you dumb-ass,'_ I kept repeating this in my head as I watched one of her hands disappear underneath the table, it then went to follow the same path as her foot, and as it neared my crotch. . .

"Luk told me to send you and the lady these." I women smiled and arrived with 2 glasses filled with what looked like something alcoholic, but I honestly wasn't paying any attention to her. Kalma had instantly straightened up in her seat, scooting back whilst pulling her hand up from beneath the table; like she had been pulled out of a trance like state. Under my breath I chuckled before thanking the women, and told her to thank Luk. I watched her walk away making sure she was gone; before I had a chance to turn around I heard a thump like something dropped down on the table.

I moved my line of vision towards Kalma, whose head was currently face down on the table; that's what made the thump?

"Are you ok?" I leaned forward, moving my hand to cup the one side of her cheek I could get to.

"Hr-I'm frin. . ." She tried to muffle out with her lips still pressed to the table.

"Come again." I still had my hand on her cheek as I slowly guided her head upwards. Her face was flush with a very bright, cherry red blush. I internally held back a snicker, trying to be; I suppose, reassuring.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me. I just thought that… Uh, yeah…" I felt the corners of my mouth curl up. I shook my head simply dismissing her act to try to explain her actions. Of coarse my mind had been very different places, following her lead to them.

"Why don't we drink these, and I'm sure we will find something _else_ to do with the rest of the evening." I tried to pry up my warmest smile for her, trailing my thumb over her cheekbone one more time before using that hand to move one of the drinks towards her.

"Thanks," I heard her mumble after she took her first sip of the drink. "You know this is actually pretty good, it reminds of the club when you…" She cut herself off and blushed again. Her crystal blue eyes had sparkled for a moment when the memory struck her. With that out of the way though while we finished our drinks we talked lightly about where we had both grown up. I felt slightly guilty, well almost, for not telling her how I _truly _grew up.

My first moon phase, my induction as an Alpha in my pack before I left them, and my first training sessions with my Uncle…Etc. My insides twisted in a knot so to speak, I had never felt so bad about lying by omission to anyone, ever. My throat went dry as I kept talking about useless stuff, fluff that meant nothing in my life.

"So are you done with your drink?" I looked down at the drink, only having a sip left I decided to nod. I stood then stepped over to her, offering a hand down to help her up curtly she took the hold. Instead of letting go I tightened my hand around hers, not threading my fingers through her; I think for the both of us it would be too much. We made it to my Hummer without any mishaps, thank the heavens, and I opened the passengers' door open for Kalma.

Just when I had pulled shut my door; Kalma had placed her small hand on my cheek as I had done to her earlier. She pulled my face towards hers, leaning over the middle console, one elbow holding her up. I could feel my palms getting sweaty, my blood making its route through my veins a tad bit faster now. Her soft pink lips were curved into a luscious smile as I glanced down at them, I was the one to close the distance between us; I couldn't wait any longer.

For one of the many times that night my heart pounded in my chest, the softness of her lips I could only want more of as I let her take the lead for the pace of the kiss. The first slight presses against each other were like adding fuel to an already blazing fire. The rush was exhilarating, especially as she grew bolder. She leaned further over, wanting more contact, more pressure behind the kiss. It was turning hard, and lusty; I just wanted more. Silently I was thanking Esecks over and over again in my mind, since I knew if I didn't have this charm on me I would have already bedded her no doubt. My wolf growled on the inside, it didn't want me to keep thinking; it wanted my close attention on the object currently of its affection.

"Kale…" She had pulled away which left my fingers itching to thread through her darkened locks and claim her mouth again.


End file.
